For almost as long as there have been computer networks, there have been schemes which allow computers to access each other's file systems over the network in much the same manner as they access their own local file system. The first widely used remote file access protocol was Sun Microsystems' network file system (NFS), which became very popular with the rise of Unix in the mid 1980's (see B. Nowicki, “NFS: Network File System Protocol Specification,” Network Working Group RFC1094, March 1989). At about the same time, the SMB network file sharing protocol was developed by IBM for use with their PC's. Subsequent versions of SMB have become widely used on networked PC's running Microsoft Windows, and on their fileservers.
Keeping data in networked file systems allows users to access the same data environment from different workstations on the network, and greatly simplifies system administration and the sharing of public data. For these and other reasons, it is expected that network data repositories will become widely popular among PC users as soon as typical PC network connections become fast enough to make substantial remote storage of data practical. Indeed, some Web-based services which make specific types of user data accessible from any Web browser are already popular—for example, email services and appointment calendars. Servers for individuals' Web pages also follow the network-data model.
Many companies are offering additional Web-based services which store their data remotely, seeking new applications that will become popular. Some of these companies also offer substantial amounts of free network-based file storage. The greatest obstacle to the acceptance of these new network-based services has been slow network connections. Most computer users currently connect to the network through a telephone modem, which provides them with a connection that is about 1000 times slower than the I/O bandwidth to their local hard disk. This makes it relatively inconvenient to use remote network-based storage for most of the applications that these users now run on their local file system.
Some companies currently sell network-based backup services to PC users. For a fee, these companies provide a combination of PC software and networked storage space that allows users to keep a copy of their most important data remotely. For privacy, the PC software encrypts user data before sending it to be stored, using the user's individual public key. Some of these companies also offer Web-based access to backed-up data. Thus far, these companies have not achieved an appreciable penetration into the PC user market. Slow network connections, the cost and effort involved in obtaining and using such services, and a low perceived benefit attached to maintaining backups of file data, have been major obstacles. For the moment, most of the Gigabytes of programs and data that users accumulate remain exclusively on their local hard disks.
Use of network storage is also encouraged by techniques which speed up network file transfers. One such technique involves the concept of a “digital fingerprint” of a file, also called a “hash function”, a “content signature” or a “message digest” (see R. L. Rivest, “MD4 Message Digest Algorithm,” Network Working Group RFC1186, October 1990). A fingerprint is a fixed-length value obtained by mixing all of the bits of the file together in some prescribed deterministic manner—the same data always produces the same fingerprint. The fingerprint is used as a compact representative of the whole file: if two file fingerprints don't match, then the files are different. For a well designed fingerprint, the chance that any two actual files will ever have the same fingerprint can be made arbitrarily small. Such a fingerprint serves as a unique name for the file data.
Fingerprints have been used for many years to avoid unnecessary file transfers. One application of this sort has been in Bulletin Board Systems (BBSs), which have used fingerprints since the early 1990's to avoid the communication cost of uploading file data that is already present in the BBS, but associated with a different file name. Fingerprints have also been used in BBSs to conserve storage space by not storing duplicate data (for an example of both uses, see Frederick W. Kantor's Content Signature software, FWKCS, which has been in use by bulletin boards such as Channel 1 since at least 1993). These BBSs maintain a table of fingerprints for all files already present. When a new file is uploaded for storage on the BBS, its fingerprint is taken. If the BBS already contains a file with the same fingerprint (regardless of the file's name) then the duplicate data is not stored. Similarly, a client computer wishing to store data into the BBS can compute the fingerprint of the file that it wishes to send, and send that first. If a file containing this data is already present in the BBS, then the client is informed and need not send anything.
D. A. Farber and R. D. Lachman, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,791 (Data processing system using substantially unique identifiers to identify data items, whereby identical data items have the same identifiers, filed October 1997) carry the idea of file fingerprints a step further, using them as the primary identifier for all data-items stored in a file system. In their scheme, not only are fingerprints used to avoid unnecessary transmission and duplicate-storage of file data (as in the BBS scheme mentioned above), but they also use fingerprints directly to gain read access to data. In this scheme, access to “licensed” data is controlled by associating explicit lists of licensees with specific data-items. Such a control mechanism doesn't scale well when applied to intellectual property protection in general. Any data-item added to the system which is copyrighted, for example, would have to have attached to it an explicit list of all users who are legally allowed to read it. Otherwise someone can give out access to the data-item to everyone that uses the file system by anonymously publishing the fingerprint of the data-item. Constructing an explicit legal-access list for each data-item is in general cumbersome, difficult and intrusive.
Furthermore, existing schemes which use fingerprints to identify redundant data and avoid unnecessary transmission and storage depend upon the storage system being able to examine previously stored data If users independently encrypt their data for privacy, they can't take advantage of each others data to save on transmission or on storage. If data is unencrypted, then the storage system maintainers have complete access to all user data. They may be tempted or coerced into looking at this data, and in some situations may be legally obliged to provide parts of it to third parties.